His little sister
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Angela Cena is the newest diva for the WWE. When she falls for a certain viper, can her brother save her from his venom? Randy/OC Sucky summary. Please R&R enjoy. Rated M for lemon in later chapters and language
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

~Meeting her real family and becoming a WWE Diva.~

After months of looking she finally did it, she finally found her birth parents. She was born in West New berry, Massachusetts, her parents gave her up for adoption they she was born. Now its twenty-five years later and she's standing on her mothers front door step about to knock and meet her face to face for the first time.

When she knocked on the door she felt her heart skip a beat, and when it opened she near about died. There standing before her was her real mother in the flesh. She felt a tear roll down her check. She didn't even know this woman but she knew it was her mother and her mother knew it was her. She pulled her to her and hugged her for the first time ever, yet it seemed liked they have done it a thousand time.

"Angela?" Her mom asked as she looked at her daughter.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"I cant believe it's you, come in I want to talk to you."

Angela went inside and what she thought was going to be about an hour of talking to her mom turned out to be an all day thing. It really got interesting when her five brothers showed up. Dan, John, Matt, Steve, and Sean. They all introduced them selves then she realized, John, was a wrestler for the WWE. 'John Cena is my brother? What the fuck!? I cant believe it, and I've always had a crush on him, Damn it, well now I can go after the recently divorced Randy Orton!' Angela thought as she listened to her brother talk and tell random stories.

When it was night fall Angela was just about to leave when John asked her a question.

"Aren't you the girl I've seen running around my gym trying to become a diva?"

"Yes, don't make fun of me because of what I say sometimes I get frustrated and those guy are jerks…"

"Some of can be but there just goofing off, anyway I was thinking I watched you on the mat's and you do pretty good so maybe I can help you get a shot at the WWE.."

"Are you kidding me that would be amazing!" Angela near about screamed.

"Okay I leave again Monday and your coming with me. I think if you go against some of the diva's you may have a shot…"

"Awesome!" She hugged her brother and left so she could get ready for Monday which was two days away.

Monday couldn't get here fast enough, but when it did Angela was ready. Her and John left early that morning and that afternoon where in Stamford. Raw was in Stamford so they could hopefully train.

Went they walked into the arena the ring was set up and some of the super stars and Diva's where standing around the ring talking and practicing their matches for the night.

"It's back…" Zack Ryder said with a smirk as John walked in.

"Yeah and here to kick ass.." John said walking up to the ring.

"Damn John who is this fine thing?" Dolph Ziggler asked as Angela walked in not far behind John.

"My sister-"

"And if you mess with me I will kick your sorry ass." Angela said interrupting John.

Dolph lifted his hands in the air and back away slowly. She smirked and looked at Dolph almost laughing.

"I was kidding but if you do mess with me I will sic John your ass." She said smiling.

"Don't worry, I wont.." Dolph said looking at her.

She spotted Randy Orton talking to John and their eyes locked, she couldn't believe Randy Orton was seven feet in front of her.

"So why did you bring her John?" Layla asked as they walked up to the ring.

"She wants to be a diva, so I brought her here to see if she's got what it takes.. She's been training with the guys back home but I want to see if she can take it here."

"I'll fight her John.." Layla said smiling.

"Okay, you up for it Angela?" John asked looking at her."

"Hell yeah!" She said jumping up in the ring. She was wearing normal exercise shorts and a tanks top along with her black and pink puma tennis shoes.

Layla hoped in the ring and John hit the ring as if to ring a bell. They went at it and had a fare fight. When it was all over, Angela kicked Layla's butt.

"Damn, she's good." Zack Ryder said as her and Layla slowly got out of the ring.

"Yeah she is." A different voice said from behind the crowd of people. They all turned around and saw Vince McMahon walking down the ramp.

"Thanks.." Angela said as she held her side from pain.

"I saw the whole match, your good, and I was wondering if you were wanting to be a diva?"

"Of course!" Angela said as she forgot about the pain in her side.

"Great come with me." Vince said turning to walk out, Angela followed along with John.

"Maybe he will sign her, we need a new face around here and besides maybe she can be Diva's champ one day.." Zack said smiling.

"She's good but she will have to really fight to beet me for that…" Layla said standing beside Zack.

"She did just beat you so maybe she can be champ some day…"

"One day." Layla said as she turned to face the ring and talk to the others.

Randy could not get her out of his head. He wasn't thinking straight. He walked away from the ring and went to the locker rooms. He really wanted to talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Viper

Chapter 2: True Feelings come out

~Angela's POV~

I sat in Mr. McMahon's office waiting to sign those papers I couldn't believe I was going to be a Diva. FINALLY! I signed all the papers and now I am a WWE Diva and I will debut on Raw, Tonight. It was short notice but the writers quickly wrote me in and I was able to get a hot outfit and a theme song. My ring name is Destiny and my theme is "Girl gone wild" by: Madonna. I couldn't wait.

Later that night I was in the Diva's locker room waiting for RAW to start. I was all ready, John was going to introduce me but not as his sister but as a friend. Later on they wanted me to have a thing with Zack Ryder. Which I was okay with, but I would much rather it be Randy Orton, but you cant have the viper falling in love so oh well.

I got knocked out of my thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" I said as I walked out of the bathroom to see who was at the door.

When the door opened, in walked Randy Orton, I thought I was going to have a heart-a-tack and die right there.

"Angela? Right?" He asked as he walked in and closed the door. I nodded my head not able to say anything.

"I'm Randy, I just wanted to say you did good earlier and I would mind working with you one day…" He said smiling.

Was this really happing? Randy Orton telling me he walked to work with me one day. Hell yeah!

"Thanks, and that would be cool."

"Actually I wanted to come ask-"

Right before he finished what he was going to say something the door opened, it was John.

"Hey Randy, Angela it's time for your debut.."

"Okay.. See ya later Randy." I smiled at Randy before walking out. I stopped right in front of the door and waited for John, but over heard him talking to Randy.

"What where you in here for?" John asked.

"I just wanted to introduce myself man.."

"Okay, but Randy, I know you just got divorced but you don't come in here and sweep my little sister up."

"I wasn't going to, yeah your sister is fucking perfect but you're my friend and I don't really want her with you."

"She can be with who she wants to be with you don't own her."

"I know but I want to look out for her, she's my only sister Randy and I just meet her three days ago so just please so don't ask her out."

"Okay I wont." That tore a hole in my heart the size of Texas, I hope he was kidding.

John walked out and we went to the ring for my debut.

~Randy's POV~

I went to my locker room and sat on the couch watching that beautiful girl walk down the ramp and get into the ring. Some people might say I'm a pervert but she's fucking beautiful. Long dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a slim thin body, a nice ass and to top it off perfect breast. She was perfect, but she's one of my best friends sister and he's acting like a prick. I'm going to get her, I saw that look in her eyes, she wants me I could see it all over her face and I'm going to get her.

As RAW went on I couldn't help myself from falling asleep and dreaming about her.

_I walked into my house after being on the road. The lights where off and I could hear music coming from up stairs. Angela didn't know I was coming home so that mostly meant she was up stairs dancing and being her crazy self. I dropped my bags, closed and locked the door before walking up stairs. When I got up stairs to our room the door was cracked and Angela was dancing around the room in nothing but her bra and panties. She looked perfect in my eyes. I opened the door more and stood there in door way waiting for her to turn around. When she finally turned around she saw me leaning up against the door way watching her. _

"_Randy!" She said before running over to me and jumping in my arms. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I slide my hands down and griped her perfect ass. She broke away from me and looked at me smiling._

"_No touchy Mr. Orton, your on probation you can not touch this ass until I say you can.." She said with a smile. I dropped my head and pouted, she does this every time I come home and don't tell her I'm coming._

"_Don't worry I didn't say you couldn't touch me at all, just your favorite part.." She smiled and walked closer to me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me capturing her lips with mine in a kiss. She moaned into my mouth as I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I laid her in the middle of it and hovered over her not once breaking our heated kiss. When the kiss broke I looked down at her and smiled._

"_Come on Randy, you've been gone while I've been here doing nothing, please don't make me wait." _

"_Calm down baby we'll get there." I said looking down at her. I bent down and started to kiss her neck and undo her bra. I got it off of her and threw it behind me. I started to kiss her neck again while messaging her breasts. She moaned and I couldn't help but get harder. _

Right before it started to get good some bastard woke me up.

"Randy, Randy, it's time for your match." Some back stage guy said as I woke.

"Alright I'm coming." I said getting up. 'Oh shit, I've keep her out of my head.' I thought looking down at my trunks and realizing just how hard I got after that dream.

~Angela's POV~

After my debut and my first match, that I won, I was walking back to the locker room when I passed Randy more like smacked Randy. I wasn't watching where I was going and we collided.

"Oh I'm sorry Randy I wasn't watching where I was going." I said looking at him as I got my balance back.

"No problem, I'm in to big of a hurry."

"Good luck with your match tonight."

"Thanks"

"See ya Randy." I said smiling and walking off. I went down the hall and made it into the diva's locker room before completely losing it. "Oh my god! That was Randy Fucking Orton Oh god!" I said as I slid down the wall on to the floor trying to catch my sanity.

"What's wrong with you Angela? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." Layla said as she sat beside me. "and didn't I hear you say something about Randy?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but I feel fireworks or something when I'm around him, I don't know what to do."

"Girl I think your in love, and with a great guy to."

"Yeah but John told Randy to stay away from me he's being a real ass about Randy. I mean yeah he is my brother but who the fuck told him he was the boss of me and who I date."

"I don't know, but Randy is a great guy if you really like Randy you need to talk to him and then maybe to John about him."

"Thanks Layla, I know who I can come to for advice now.." I said with a smile.

"Any time girl.. But I have to go get ready for my match.."

"Good luck." I said smiling.

"Thanks." She got up and walked out.

"Now what?" I asked myself as I hit the back of my head against the wall.

I got up, got a shower, out on some sweats and a t-shirt then walked over to the couch in the corner of the room. I saw the little T.V. with RAW playing and Randy's match was still on.

'He's so fucking hot.' I thought as I slowly drifted off into dream land about Randy.


	3. Chapter 3: Her Dream

~Angela's POV~

After RAW John and I went back to the hotel and to our separate rooms. They where side by side but I knew I wouldn't see John until tomorrow. I changed into my shorts and a t-shirt then went to bed. I turned the T.V. on and started to watch a movie that was on when there was a knock the door.

"Damn it if that's John I'm gonna be so pissed." I said to myself as I got out of bed and walked to the door.

~Randy's POV~

As I stood out side her door I didn't know what to think. When I knocked I got more nervous. I have never been this way around a girl before but there's something about Angela that makes me want her so bad.

She opened the door wearing short shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She looked damn sexy I wanted her right then and there.

"Hey Randy, what are you doing here?" She asked looking at me with her sexy ass smile.

"Hey sexy- I'm mean Angela I wanted to talk to you about something." I watched her face turn red when that slipped out. 'Shit'

"Okay.. Um.. Come on in.." She said with a smile as she walked into the room more. I followed her inside, closed the door behind me before walking into the room. When I walked in and Angela was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked looking at me.

"Well I know John told me to stay away form you but I really like you and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me sometime. Yes I know it's a big risk but what John don't know wont hurt him."

"Randy, I like you two but I'm mean John is my brother and I don't want to piss him off."

"You wont like I said what he don't know wont hurt him."

"Okay I guess your right and I really like you Randy." She said smiling as she stood up and walked over to me, "Maybe this will work and one day we can tell John."

"Okay one day but right now John will never know."

"Okay, when do you want to go out?" She asked me smiling.

"Tomorrow night? We will be in my home town until next week so I know all the good restaurants in town."

"Okay sounds great see ya then?"

"Yeah, oh and I have and extra room so if you want you can stay at my place so you don't have to pay for a hotel room."

"That will be great thanks Randy."

~Angela's POV~

I watched Randy as he stood in front of me, I could tell he was nervous and so was I but I was about to do something that I knew could change the way our relationship went, but I was going to do it. I walked up to him and gave him the biggest kiss ever. He didn't move for a few seconds then he started to kiss me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. I have wanted to do this for so long and finally I was kissing Randy Orton. It was just about to get good when there was a knock on the side door that was connecting my and Johns rooms.

"Oh fuck that's John. Um, um you gotta go or he's gonna kill me." I said looking at Randy trying not to act nervous.

"Okay don't worry he will never know I was here, I'll see you tomorrow." He said with that beyond sexy smirk. He quickly kissed me before going to the door and leaving.

"Angela! Open the door" I could here John from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming damn it give me a second." I said trying to sound sleepy kind of like he woke me up. I walked to the door and opened it and saw John standing their in nothing but his boxers. "What's the big idea waking me up like that?" I asked trying to sound pissed.

"I didn't don't lie, I heard you talking to someone."

"Oh it was Jessica a friend from back home she wanted to know how it went meeting my real family."

"Okay, just wondering. You haven't talked to Randy have you?"

"No… Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"Look John I heard you talking to him earlier you don't have to be over protective I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself. I know your just trying to look after me because I'm your little sister but you don't have to worry about me."

"I know it's just Randy just got divorced and he's going after a lot of women that's why I told him to stay away from you."

"John I can take care of myself. Randy sees like a great guy."

"He is, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Okay, don't worry about me."

"Okay, you're my sis so I want to look out for you."

"Okay John." I smiled and hugged him before closing the door.

I walked over to my bed and fell on it and started to cry. I couldn't believe I had to lie to John because of a guy. But this guy is Randy Orton and he's hot, sweet and I really want to see where this whole thing goes with him. I got under the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep. I continued my dream about Randy that I started in the locker room earlier.

_We where laying on the bed making out wearing absolutely nothing and I could tell we where about to go head first into a passionate love making session. He moved his way from my mouth to my neck and started to kiss the little spot where my shoulder and neck join. I couldn't help but moan as he licked and nipped on my skin. It felt so damn good, just to have him kissing me was nice, but this I honestly didn't know if I could take it. Right when he was about to enter in me I heard the door open to my room._

"_Randy, what the fuck are you doing to my sister!?" John shouted at Randy as he cam in to the room. Randy shot his head up and we both looked at John._

"_Oh fuck. John it's not what you think." I said as Randy moved off of me and we covered our bare bodies. _

"_Then what the fuck is it? It looks like you and my best friend are having sex."_

"_John, where not having sex yet, but that's not the point."_

"_Then what is the point?"_

"_John, Randy and I are more than friends now were a couple. We've been together for about three months now. I just didn't know how to tell you."_

"_What the fuck? You went behind my back and dated my best friend after I asked you not to. I'm done." He turned around and walked out pissed off at the world. _

"_Damn it! I'll be back." I got out of bed slipped Randy's shirt on and ran off after John. _

"_John, John wait up." I said as I caught up with him right before he walked out the front door of my apartment._

"_What?" He snapped as he turned to face me. _

"_Look I'm sorry I dated him, I just couldn't stop myself and I really, really love him. I'm sorry."_

"_That's not going to get." He turned back around and walked out. I fell to the floor and started to cry my eyes out. I just lost my brother because of the man I love. How could this happen?_

I shot straight up in bed and could feel the tears rolling down my checks. I don't want to lose John because of me dating his best friend but what if the date tomorrow is a flop? Aw hell how am I kidding? Randy is amazing and our date will probably end in the best sex I've ever had. I don't know what to do.

I laid back down and curled up into a ball. I eventually cried myself to sleep. I have know idea what to do.

**Sorry this was short I am really trying to make them longer. The next chapter will be longer. Please tell me what you think. Oh and I'm thinking about a new one shot who should be the main guy, Zack Ryder or The Miz. I'm trying to make new stories, so please tell me what you think. XD I will have the next chapter up soon. Please keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bus Ride

~Angela's POV~

I woke up the next morning my eyes where puffy and my checks were red. I must have continued to cry in my sleep. I was hoping John didn't come in and see I was crying or I would have to lie to him. I slowly made my way out of the bed and went into the bathroom, right went I turned the shower on so I could get a nice long, hot shower, somebody knocked on the door. I looked thru the peep hole thing and saw it was Randy. I unlocked and barely opened the door. I left in open so he could come in. I didn't feel like talking so I just looked at him. He took the hint and came inside my room, closing the door behind him. I grabbed some of my clothes and went towards the bathroom. Before I could get to the door Randy grabbed my arm.

'He must have noticed my face.' I thought as he turned me to look at him.

"Angela, are you okay?" He asked looking me in the eyes. I just nodded my head and looked at him and tried to go back into the bathroom but he had a firm hold of my arm, not to where he was hurting me just so I wouldn't get away.

"What's wrong Angela?" He asked basically demanding for me to say something.

"I don't want to talk about it Randy."

"Tell me, I know there's something wrong, you look like you've been crying for days."

"It's John"

"What did he do?"

"It's not what he did do it's what he's gonna do if he finds out about us." I told him and just the mere thought made me start crying again. "I know we aint even gone on a date yet but I'm still worried about it."

"It's okay, if he finds out about us then we will tell him and hopefully, if he sees how much we like each other then he will understand." He pulled me closer to him and held me close as I cried on his shoulder.

"But what if he doesn't?" I asked crying even harder. I couldn't help it. Johns my brother and I really don't want to go behind his back but I really like Randy.

"Don't worry about it now, we will cross that road when we get there, now all we have to worry about is you and me." He said moving my head so I was looking him in the eyes. "and that you need to either go turn the shower off or go get in it." He said with a slight smile.

I slightly smiled trying to wipe some of the tears off of my face.

"There's that smile I've been wanting to see." He said as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears off my checks.

"I'll be out soon." I said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

~Randy's POV~

I walked over to the bed and sat on it waiting for Angela. I hate seeing her like that, I know I haven't known her long but I felt like I have known her my whole life. I don't like to see her sad and upset just because of her stupid over protective brother that barely knows her. I just hope she can forget about this tonight and that we can have a great first date. I'm not looking for sex or anything but I want her to have a great time and forget about Johns sorry ass for a while.

About ten minutes later Angela came out of the bathroom in a pair of cut of blue jeans short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was wet and hanging around her shoulders making her look even more beautiful.

"Okay don't we have to leave soon?" She asked as she picked up her bags and started to throw her things into them.

"Yea, we all leave in fifteen minutes, but aren't you going with John?"

"Yes unless you need some company.." She said smiling.

"Well, it does get kind of lonely out there, but what will John say?"

"Um.. I'll tell him I'm going with friends."

"Okay that should be fun.. I'm going to go get my stuff and get ready to go" I said standing up and walking over to her.

"Okay, I'll probably have to go down with John but I will try to go with you… oh what's your cell phone number, I don't have it and I want it so I can talk to when ever in the hell I want.." She said grabbing her phone off the dresser. I gave it to her then kissed her check before walking to the door.

"Hey Randy!" She said from in the room.

"Yeah?" I turned around just in time to have her lips pressed to mine.

"See ya tonight, I know John wont agree with me going with anyone else but in his bus so I will see you tonight." She said smiling.

"Okay, bye." I opened the door and left. 'Damn did that kiss feel great, I cant wait to get more of those.'

~Angela's POV~

I finished packing up my things while listening to John's C.D. on my phone. Even though I'm going behind his back and dating Randy I still like his music and I even have all of his movies on DVD, there great movies and he's and okay actor.

After I finished packing and had all of my things I opened the side door and saw Johns door was open and he was packing up the rest his things.

"You ready to go sis?" John asked as he zipped up his bags and picked them all up.

"Yep, I've got everything."

"Okay lets go." He said smiling. We walked out of the room and guess who we meet in the elevator? Yeah you guessed it Randy. 'Damn it!' I said to myself as I put my head phones in my ears. I was not going to give him eyes contact 'cuz if I did I wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing him in front of John.

When the elevator hit the lobby I was the first one out. I gave my room keys to the lady at the front desk and went straight to John's bus. I knew Randy thought I was avoiding him but I didn't want to do anything stupid.

When I got to the bus I put my things down by the couch and sat down, while pulling out my phone. I started to listen to music while texting Randy.

'Sorry I didn't say anything to you in the elevator, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself.' I typed then sent to him.

'It's okay I understand but guess who John asked to come on the bus with you and him..'

'Who?'

"Me." I heard Randy say as he walked on to the bus.

"Oh shit…" I whispered as I stood up. John walked on to the bus and I quickly grabbed my stuff and went to the back. John let me have the room since I was his little sister so I could have my space. I closed the door and sat on the bed.

"Why?! damn you John why in the hell did you do this to me?" I whispered to myself as I grabbed my phone and plugged it into the stereo that was in the bus. It had a double sided head phone jack so you could plug just about anything into it and listen to music. I turned on Cyclone by Baby bash and started to dance around like I didn't have a care in the world.

I didn't realize just how loud I had it until I turned around about half way through the song and saw John and Randy standing in the doorway watching me.

"What the fuck? Cant a girl have any privacy?" I said as I turned the music down.

"We just wanted to know what you where doing back here with the music so loud."

"I'm clearing my mind by letting the music just take me. That's how I do it.. It could be worse I could be listening to your C.D. and playing 'Don't fuck with us.'"

"But that's good music."

"So is that song." I grabbed my phone and went through my songs until I found 'Don't fuck with us.' I started playing it and John immediately started singing.

"We keep it hoppin like the cars with the shocksWe spittin heat on your blockWe new to the game, but runnin the spotNumbin your knot, with basslines that'll make ya neck breakThis rook'll take your queen and put ya king in checkmateOpen your mind without makin ya meditateWe real champs; y'all just featherweight" He rapped along to the song as he turned around and started walking through the bus. I couldn't hold back the laughter as he continued to look like an idiot dancing and rapping around the bus.

While John wasn't paying attention Randy closed the door and pulled me to him and kissed me. I didn't want to but I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"We cant do this Randy, Johns in there and he could come in here any minute and catch us. Please lets wait until tonight when we can be alone."

"Okay fine but when we where watching you dance I couldn't help but want you so bad. It took everything in me not to push John out of the way and just take you then and there." He pulled me closer to him and I could feel his cock pushing through his pants and poking me.

"Randy," I let his name slip out as a moan as he pressed up against me, "We cant, as bad as we both want it we cant do it, not here. Now please go back in there before John comes back in here."

"Okay tonight, tonight your gonna get it." He said with that smirk before kissing me, opening the door and walking out.

I closed the door and fell on the bed grinning like a possum. I cant wait until tonight. But until then I've got to suffer the worlds longest bus ride with my brother and my boyfriend, who I want to fuck me so hard until I can't walk right.

As we went on me, John and Randy ended up in the living room watching 'The Marine'. Me and John where sitting on the couch and Randy was in the chair. We had the blinds closed and it was completely dark in there other than the light the television was putting off.

The more I watched the movie the more tired I realized I was. I didn't get very much sleep last night so I ended up falling asleep in John's lap.

~John's POV~

As I watched the movie I looked down and saw Angela fast asleep in my lap. I moved a little bit and picked her up so I could carry her into the back room. I was just about to stand up when I saw Randy standing up by the bunks looking through his bags.

"Randy." I said quietly trying not to wake Angela up.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"Can you take Angela and put her in her bed for me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Randy walked over to me and got her out of my arms then took her into the back.

~Randy's POV~

As I carried Angela to the back of the bus I couldn't help but realize how sexy she was when she was asleep. I laid her on the bed and put the blankets over her. I made sure John was watching the movie before I kissed her lips gently then walked back into the living room area.

* * *

**Okay so this was kind of boring but either chapter 5 or 6 will have the sex scene so please bare with me until I get it done. XD Please review and tell me whay you think...**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Date

**Alright, here it is the sex scene. I warned you so read at your own risk.. If you don't wish to read it you can skip to the next chapter. I'm sorry if this sucks, I am trying to write while on a writers block so if this suck I am extremely sorry, please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Later that day John woke me up saying we where in Saint Louis. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep, but I did and I had a great rest and an even better dream, about Randy. I slowly got out of the bed and I saw Randy sitting on the couch doing something on his phone.

"Hey John, when are we going to be at the hotel?" I asked as I walked into the front part of the bus where John and Randy was.

"Um… Right now…" John said as the door to the bus opened and he walked out to get some fresh air.

"Hey Randy?" I asked as I watched Randy stand up.

"Yeah?"

"Are we still on for that date?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah unless you don't want to, we can always do it another night."

"No I want to I just need a shower and put on some nicer clothes then I'm ready."

"Okay I'm going to go home and do everything there then I will come pick you up.."

"I don't think that's such a great idea, give me your address and I will come to your place, Mr. over protective will figure us out I leave with you all dressed up. I hope my car is still at my apartment…"

"What do you mean your apartment I thought you lived in Massachusetts."

"I was born there, my apartment is about ten minutes up the road from here. I was planning on staying there unless you want some company while your home alone." I said walking closer to him and putting my arms around his neck.

All he could do was nod his head and look at me. I smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"Angela?" I heard Johns voice from outside the bus. I quickly pushed Randy away and acted like we were carrying on a regular conversation and not making out in broad daylight, well night light..

"Yeah?" I asked looking at the door as he walked onto the bus.

"Are you going to your place?" He asked standing in the door way.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just making sure I didn't need to get you a room."

"Okay" He walked off the bus and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn that was close.." I said looking at Randy.

"Do you need a lift to your place?" He asked.

"Um.. Yes please…" I said smiling, "let me grab my things and we can go.. Wait how do you have a car?"

"I knew a head of time we where coming to this hotel so I locked my car in the parking garage so I would have it when we get back from the road."

"Oh, nice thinking.. I love men who use that thing that most guys think is just for functioning right during sex…"

"Well I only use it when I have to.." Randy replied. I jokingly hit his arm and laughed at his facial expression. "You wanna play like that huh?" He asked."

"Come and get it Mr. Orton!" I said hitting his arm again then running toward the back of the bus. Before I got half way Randy caught me and held me close.

"NO! That did not work like I wanted it to!" I said as I hung in his strong arms. "Is that what happens when the viper strikes?" I asked smiling and looking over my shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"Most of it.."

"Ooo I cant wait to get the rest." I said biting my bottom lip in anticipation. He leaned his head down and kissed me again smiling. I pushed him away and wiggled out of his arms. I turned and looked at him. He was just about to kiss me again but I stopped him by putting my finger on his lips. "Not here we have to wait till later." I said trying to hide the fact that I want this just as bad as he does. He pouted and turned around grabbing his bags and turning to face me again.

"I will be around to get you in about five."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I said turning around and going into the back to get my things.

When Randy came with his car I was standing out side the bus waiting. I put my things in then we left. He dropped me off at my place and helped me get my things inside. We walked in to my apartment and he closed the door with his foot before walking in with my heavier bags.

"He Randy, can you bring those in here?" I asked as I walked into my bed room.

"Yeah." When he walked into my room he dropped my bags on the floor and looked at me.

"What?" I asked looking at him. He didn't say anything as he walked over to me and kissed me. He backed me up until I felt the bed and sat down on it not once breaking our kiss. He laid me down and continued to kiss me. This was amazing, I'm here in my apartment, making out with a beyond perferct guy. Con life get any better.

I felt his hand slide up my shirt and stop at my bra.

"Randy do you really want to stay here and have sex or go out have a romantic dinner then go to your place and go have mind blowing sex?" I said smiling.

"Lets stay here.." He said the started to kiss my neck.

"But I was looking forward to going to dinner with you.." I pouted.

"Okay but as soon as we get back, it's on."

"Cant wait." I said smiling.

He got up and left so I could get ready for our date. He text me the directions to his place so I could get there and drive my car.

When I finished getting my shower, doing my hair, make-up and putting on my red dress that was knee length and strapless. I hoped Randy liked what I was wearing. I grabbed some extra clothes because I had a gut feeling I was going to be staying the night at Randy's.

I got in my camaro and set off to Randy's house. When I got there Randy was standing in the door way waiting for me.

"I didn't think I would find this place." I said smiling as I got out of my car and walked to Randy. He didn't say anything he just stared at me.

"Randy? Earth to Randy.." I said waving my hand in front of his face. That didn't work so I quickly kissed him on the lips.

That did it. "You okay babe?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah it's just your beautiful."

"Thanks." I said blushing. We walked inside and Randy had to finish getting ready since he was just in his dark blue jeans and had no shirt on. I sat on the couch and waited on him to finish.

When he was finished we left his house and we left for the restaurant. All we did the entire time we were gone was talk and get to know one another. By the end of the night we pretty much knew everything about each other. He told me his secrets and I told him mine. I felt like I had known him my whole life.

After dinner, we went back to his place. We decided to go to the back yard and lay in the grass and look at the stars. I did that every night as a kid so I wanted to do it with Randy. We where laying out by the pool and I had my head on his chest.

"This is nice.." I said as I looked up at the stars, that weren't really out tonight but I didn't care as long as I was with Randy I was happy.

"Mmhm.." Randy mumbled. I sat up and looked at him, he was half asleep.

"You tired?" I asked.

He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Why don't we go inside…" I said as I sat up. He opened his eyes and sat up. He kissed me before standing up and helping me up. As soon as I stood up it started to rain, and when I say rain I don't mean just sprinkle I mean down poor. Before I knew what was going on Randy picked me up and ran inside. He closed the door and went up stairs. He laid me on the bed and I moved to the middle of it as he climbed on to it the hovered over me. He leaned down and started to kiss me. I felt his hand slide behind me and start to unzip my dress. I opened my eyes and pushed him up so it would be easier to get off.

After I got my dress off, I almost tore the buttons off his shirt just so I could see his perfect chest. I smiled as I got his shirt off and threw it on to the floor. He started kissing me again as I laid back down on my back and ran my hands up and down his strong muscular back.

'He's so fucking hot and now I'm laying in the bed about to have sex with him. This is going to be the best night of my entire life.' I thought as he kissed his way to my neck. I moved my hands up undid my strapless bra. Randy grabbed it and threw it with the rest of our clothes. I undid his belt and pants then slide them down along with his boxer briefs. When he took his pants and boxers off he slide my panties off and looked down at me.

~Randy's POV~

As I looked down at this gorgeous woman I couldn't believe how good she looked with nothing on. No make up, her hair all messed up, and no clothes on. She was beautiful. The more I thought about it the more I thought that I could actually spend the rest of my life with her. She is a great person and even though I don't know very much about her she I still love her.

"Come on Randy I cant lay here forever." She said looking up at me smiling. I looked at her one more time before kissing her. I slowly slide myself inside of her and she broke the kiss and moaned, loudly into my ear.

"Damn, you feel so… good" I managed to spit out as I moved in and out of her.

"Randy, please faster!" She said as she looked up at me. I did what she said and moved faster. She moaned every time I moved and I loved it. It pushed me on and I continued until I felt my climax coming fast.

"Randy don't worry about… pulling out… I'm on… oh… birth… control." Angela said as she tried to hold back her moans. I didn't pull out and I came inside of her at the same time she came all over my cock. I collapsed on top of her but caught myself on my elbows so I wouldn't crush her. I finally caught my breath, pulled out of her and laid beside her, pulling her into my arms and holding her close.

"That was amazing.." She breathed as she laid beside me.

"Yes it was…" I said before slowly falling to sleep, holding the woman of my dreams in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh no

~Angela's POV~

I woke up the next morning still wrapped in Randy's arms. Last night was one of the best nights ever. He is a great guy and I really like him, I just hope I will get to stay with him forever. As I tried to get out of his death grip I felt him start to wake up.

"Don't leave." He said sleepily as he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm not going to, I just want to get some clothes on." I said with a smile as I pulled away from him and got up. I put one of Randy's t-shirt on and my panties, that I had to search for, and then got back in the bed with him. I cuddled close to him and laid my head on his chest. I loved just being with him. I honestly don't know if this will last, I mean everything in my life in the past that has been good has died and turned to something bad. The good in my life never stays, I just hope this good will. I really have strong feelings for Randy but I don't know if it will turn into love or not. I really hope it does, one day.

I slowly feel back to sleep in Randy's arms, since it was only 6:30, I had plenty of time to sleep until the interview I have later today.

I woke about an hour later and Randy was no longer in the bed. I looked around the room, nothing. I got up and walked down stairs, I could hear Randy talking to someone but I didn't know who. As I listened I could tell that was not him normal tone. It sounded like he was talking to a baby or something. When I walked into the living room I realized I was right. He was holding a little girl that I assumed to be Alanna. I looked around and made sure his ex wife was no where around then I walked in and sat beside Randy.

"Well, who is this cute little thing." I asked as I looked at Alanna and smiled.

"This is Alanna, my little thing I told you about." Randy said looking at her.

"Well, she's even cuter in person." I said smiling as I started to play with her. I love kids and I cant wait to find Mr. right and have one of my own.

"I'll be right back, can you hold her?" He asked as he handed me Alanna.

"Of course." I said taking her and stared to play with her.

~Randy's POV~

I walked out of the living room and went up stairs to put a shirt on since all I had on was some shorts and boxers. I walked down stairs and I could her Alanna giggling and Angela laughing. I loved that Alanna attached to her so quickly. Normally she's shy and doesn't really talk to very many people but she automatically connected to Angela.

I walked back in to the living room and they where both smiling and playing on the couch until Alanna noticed me.

"Daddy!" She basically yelled as she climbed out of Angela's lap and ran to me as fast as her little four year old legs would take her. I scooped her up and walked back to the couch and sat by Angela.

~Angela's POV~

"So what's the plan for the day?" I asked looking at Randy and smiling as he played with Alanna.

"Um.. I don't know maybe after your interview we can go and grab some lunch then try and find something to do," He said looking at me I smiled and looked at him he knew what I was thinking. "With Alanna." He stated. I pouted then looked at him.

Later that day after my interview, we grabbed some lunch then went to the park with Alanna. Randy had the day off and I was done after my interview. When we got to the park Alanna immediately drug Randy off to the swings. As she was swinging in the baby seat, I sat in the bigger swing next to them and talked to Randy, that is until my phone rang.

"I'll be right back Randy." I said as I got up and walked off so I could hear my phone over all the little kids that where running and playing.

"Hello?" I answered as I sat on a picnic table.

"Where are you?" 'Oh shit it's John.' He said and sounded very pissed.

"With some friends why? And why do you sound so pissed?" I asked.

"Because I am, I need to talk to you, come to your apartment ASAP."

"Okay I'll be there in about an hour."

"Alright." He said then hung up.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." I said to myself as I put my phone in my pocket and walked back over to Randy and Alanna.

"Is everything okay." Randy asked as I walked up to him.

"Yeah, I think. Its just John called and told me to get to my place ASAP for God knows why."

"Oh.. Maybe it's nothing major."

"I hope not." I said as I watched Alanna giggle and play.

After we left the park we went back to Randy's. I grabbed my stuff and was just about to leave when I heard Randy down stairs.

"Hey John, what are you doing here?"

* * *

~Johns POV~

"Where is she?" I asked looking at Randy as he opened the door.

"Where's who?"

"Angela, where the fuck is she?"

"I don't know, and Alanna is in there and she can hear you."

"Sorry, but don't tell me you don't know where she is, her car is parked in your driveway and I know that was her here last night." By this point I was completely pissed off. I knew she was here and I knew that was her here last night when I saw her car and I heard her and Randy up stairs. I really wish I hadn't walked in on that. Just the sound made me just about die. There's no telling what I would have done if I would have walked in on that.

"That's a friend."

"Don't lie Randy he knows it's me." I heard Angela's voice as she walked down the stairs and to the door where Randy and me where.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why where you here last night to." I asked as I raised my voice a little bit higher.

Angela grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. We went into the living room and sat on the couch while Randy put Alanna down for a nap.

"John, the reason I'm here is because Randy and me have been dating for a week or two and I stayed here last night."

"No shit, I came by to ask Randy who he thinks my partner should be for my match Monday, but when I came inside I heard something I wish I never had."

"Damn it.. I was hoping you wouldn't have to find out like this.. I wanted to tell you." She said looking at me.

"Well I know now and it pisses me off that you two went behind my back, like I asked you both not two and ended up sleeping together.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen."

"Well it did, and I'm done." I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"John." Angela said jumping up and running to me.

"Oh and don't worry about my match, I already know who my opponent will be." I said giving Randy a glare then turning and walking out.

~Angela's POV~

It was Monday night and I was backstage in Randy's locker room as he finished getting ready for his match against John. I was crying so hard I didn't know what to do. I knew whatever happened I would never talk to Johns again and I don't even know if Randy is going to stay with me.

I started crying harder then I felt two arms wrap around me and hold me close. I knew it was Randy.

"Don't cry baby, it's all going to be okay. No matter what happens just remember I will never leave you. We will always be together." Randy said as he held me close it his bare chest.

"How do you know that? How do you know John wont lock me up in room somewhere and make me stay there forever, and don't think he won't he's just that crazy." I said as I cried harder.

"Shh don't worry baby. I wont let him do that I will do everything in my power to keep him from doing that. I promise."

"Thanks baby." I said with a slight smile as I turned my head and kissed him.

The time finally came and it was time for the match. I was so scared for what to come.

" This match is a no disqualification and a falls count any where match.

Randy's theme started playing and he walked out with me by his side.

"Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Angela from Saint Louis Missouri weighing in at 235 pounds the viper Randy Orton."

"Introducing next from West new berry Massachusetts weighing in at 251 pounds john Cena."

As he walked out he did not look happy. He didn't even do his normal entrance. he just walked down the rap and jumped into the ring. I really don't know how this is going to turn out.

* * *

**Chapter 7 will be up soon. :) Thank you soooooo much for reading and reviewing. Please keep reading and Reviewing! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Never Again

**Here it is, Chapter 7. This is not the last chapter but there are only like one or two left so if you think i should write a squeal pleas let me know. :)**

* * *

As soon as the bell rang it was on. I honestly didn't want to watch. I knew they where going to try and kill each other so I didn't watch. They wanted me on commentary since it became known why this match was being held in the first place.

I walked over to the announcers booth and sat by Jerry Lawler, and put the head set on my head.

"Well hello Destiny it's nice of you to join us." Michael Cole said in his normal annoying tone.

"Yeah.. not for this match." I said as I kept my eyes locked on the match.

"So tell us Destiny, how did this, oh that had to hurt, match come about?" Lawler asked as he also watch the match. John was basically trying to kill Randy, and I was getting madder by the second.

"Well, it's a really long story between me and Randy, and I rather not talk about it..." I said as I not once took my eyes off of John and Randy.

"Oh, well what do you think about the match?" He asked once again.

"I think it's pointless and I don't understand why John would want to be like this." I continued to watch the match, until John hit Randy so hard that it knocked off his feet and flat onto the mat. I yanked my head set off and ran to the ring and jumped in to make sure he was alright.

"That's what you get for going behind my back and dating my little sister." John said as Randy slowly sat up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JOHN!" I screamed at him. "Are you okay Randy?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah get out of the ring before he hurts you." He said as he got back on his feet.

"He wouldn't dare hit me." I said as I stood up beside Randy and looked at John.

"I know but I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay, be careful." I kissed him on the cheek then got out of the ring and the two of them continued their match.

The match went on and they ended up back stage at the end of the match. John ended up knocking Randy out and winning the match. I was right by Randy as John crawled off. Tears were pouring from my eyes as I looked at him as the doctors came up and started taking care of him.

As I watched John slowly stand up and stager off. I walked over to him and bitch slapped him.

"You're a fucking ass hole, I just want you to know that." I said giving him a 'Go to hell' look before walking back over to Randy.

I went to the hospital and fell asleep in his room, sitting in a chair laying with my head on the edge of Randy's bed and holding his hand in mine.

* * *

I woke up later in Randy's hospital room and looked at him. My head hurt so bad from all the crying. As I sat in Randy's hospital room watching him sleep I couldn't help but cry. I hate that John did this to him. I heard the door open then I heard John's voice.

"Angela."

"Get the fuck out John, I don't want to see you." I said as tears began to fall from my eyes even more.

"Just let me talk."

"NO! I don't want to talk to you. Look what you did to him! The doctor said he might not be able to continue his career because of you!"

"I'm sorry, I was just pissed."

"And you took it all out on him. I would much rather it be me out there not him. John, I love him and I do NOT want to lose him, but I don't give a fuck about you." I said as I turned to look at John.

He didn't say anything as he walked out. I knew that pissed him off but I did not give a fuck. I turned back to Randy just to time to see him wake up.

"Randy, baby, are you okay?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah… was that John in here a second ago?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I said looking down.

"I love you to."

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"I heard you talking to John, and I love you to."

I smiled as more tears formed in my eyes I couldn't believe he heard that, but I'm kind of glad he did. I leaned down and kissed him with a much love and passion as I could.

When the kiss broke I looked down at him and smiled. It's about time a guy tells me he loved me and actually means it. I know for sure Randy means it.

* * *

Randy got out of the hospital. He just had torn muscles and was told not to go back to work for two weeks until further notice, which means I get to stay with him until he's better. Mr. McMahon said I could stay with his since I was a big part of this and I haven't slept much lately. I didn't want to see John ever again. If I saw him again I would probably go all psycho bitch on his ass.

As me and Randy where sitting on the couch a week later when one of Johns interviews came on.

"Turn it please I do NOT want to see his fucking face." I said as I took a pillow and shoved it in my face so I wouldn't have to see him.

"Come on Angela lets see what he has to say." He pulled he pillow down and looked at me. I was sitting right beside him with my legs pulled up. I did not want to look at John but Randy made me. If it was up to me, we would probably be up stairs making passionate love, but no we gave to want this ass on T.V..

"Fine but I don't want to!" He turned the T.V. up and the interviewer was asking John some questions then that's when she started to get personal.

"So tell me John, how did that fight with Randy Orton come about on Raw this past Monday?" She asked. I was gritting my teeth, I couldn't believe she had the nerve to ask him that.

"Well, it started when I found my long lost baby sister and it went down hill from there. I thought they where just friends until the night I went to Randy's place to ask him some questions and my sisters car was there. She also lives in Saint Louis, I don't want to know what they where doing when I walked in. I just know I quickly left and talked to them the next day. That's how the match came about.

"Wow.. Alright when we come back we will be taking phone calls, just a few for John here" They went to off I grabbed my phone since that was live.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked as I dialed the number.

"I'm about to give John a piece of my mind." I said as I heard all that crap.

"Please don't make a fool of yourself."

"No promises."

When they came back on air I was the first call.

"Alright our first caller is Angela from Saint Louis, Missouri. Go ahead Angela." The host said. I saw John's face light up when she said that.

"Well, John I just wanted to ask you, why would you be such an ass to your only sister and not talk to her about the situation?"

"Well Angela, The reason I didn't talk to… you is because I was mad. I did not know how to talk to you or Randy so I just fought my anger out. Now with that call me after the show I want to talk to you." I hung up my phone and couldn't believe he said that on live television but he did but I didn't know if I would call him or not.

After the show was over my cell phone started to ring.

"It's jack ass from hell." I heard Randy say as I walked out of the kitchen with our drinks. I handed him his drink and answered my phone.

"Yes?" I said as I sat by Randy.

"Why did you call earlier." He asked and he sounded pissed but at this point I didn't care.

" I wanted to talk to you where you couldn't get mad and rant and romp about random shit!"

"Well I'm glad you did."

"Good, look John I'll talk to you later I've got to do some stuff."

"Alright."

I hung up the phone and me Randy continued to watch T.V. and enjoy being together. I hope this will be the case in years to come.

* * *

**Chapter 8 will be up soon. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. XD**


	8. Chapter 8: The BIG Day

~One year later~

~Angela's POV~

I couldn't believe that so much as happened to me in the past year. It seems like yesterday when me and Randy first laid eyes on each other. It was that love at first sight feeling and now I am one hundred percent sure of that. I love Randy and if I didn't I wouldn't be standing in a white wedding dress about to walk out to get married to the most perfect man a woman could ask for. Not to mention the fact that I'm two months pregnant. Randy proposed about a month ago, the same day I was going to tell him I was pregnant with his child. That night could not have been any better.

I stood right out side the doors and took a deep breath. I was about to walk down the isle to my future. The man I am going to spend the rest of my life with, the father of my child, and the love of my life.

~Randy's POV~

As I stood at the front of this little church in Angela's hometown I could not wipe the smile off of my face. When the music started to play and those doors opened I took a deep breath at the sight that was coming towards me.

She looked amazing in that dress it just made her natural beauty pop even more. Even though the vale was covering her face I could still see it and she looked amazing. There was no way you could tell she was pregnant, she wasn't showing yet and for all her family ,including her mom and John, that's a good thing.

As she walked up to me ,and I grabbed her hand after her dad went to take his seat from walking her down the isle, I got chills. This woman knows how to make me feel things I have never felt before, she can turn me on so quickly it's crazy. She is the love of my life and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

*After the wedding and the after party*

~Angela's POV~

Me, Randy and all of our family where standing out side the church talking and all that good stuff. I couldn't help but look down at my left hand at that little gold band with four small diamonds around it. That little thing meant I was married to the love of my life.

He's the only man that has ever made me feel this way. I could not ask for a better man. Even though I have a step-daughter I still love her like she's mine. My life is almost complete, and the day this little thing inside me is born then my life will be complete. I will have everything that I have ever wanted.

When me and Randy left the church we weren't going far since we where in my hometown. Even though I grew up here with a family that wasn't actually my family I still grew up here and I love here. This little town in Mississippi was perfect for me.

My adopted father built a little cabin right beside a creek on our property where I have horses. That's where I wanted to stay and that's where me and Randy are staying. It's not some five star hotel but it is perfect for a little Mississippi girl.

When we got there, my horses where standing right out side of it.

"Hey Randy, have you seen my horses yet?" I asked as I got out the car and waked over to them.

"No, I didn't even know you had horses." He said as he got out of the car and walked over to me.

"Yes you did I showed you pictures of them right after we started dating."

"Oh, I didn't know those where your horses."

"They are I have three, Ginger, Rain and… Ginger."

"How?"

"Don't ask long story, I just have two horses with the same name, but it's easy to get them to the barn." I said with a smile as I pet my horses. Randy acted kind of cared of them and I would two I haven't been around them since I was ten. "Don't let them know your scared of them or they will hurt you."

"I'm not scared of them."

"Yes you are I can see it all over you face!" I said with a smile. "I'll do you like a baby, give me your hand." I held out my hand for his and smiled as he put his hand in mine.

"Now, carefully pet her head. She wont hurt you. This is the nicest horse I have and she's just a big baby. If she wasn't so big she would get in your lap." I said with a smile.

He started to pet her and I was petting my horse rain when ginger blew and apparently scared Randy, cuz he jumped back.

"You okay?" I asked as he stood beside me.

"Yea just scared me."

"Now you admit it!" I said with a smile. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs and inside the cabin. He put me on the floor, I turned on the light and walked in.

"Babe, did you get our bags?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"No, I'll be right back." He said as he walked out. I flipped the T.V. on and hoped to find something. Yes, we have T.V. by a creek, my dad managed to run the line down here so we have T.V., internet, power, running water, and phone. It's like a mini hotel down here.

I heard Randy coming up the stairs so I got up and opened the door for him.

"Having trouble baby?" I asked as he stumbled into the cabin.

He dropped the bags and turned to face me as I closed the door and turned to look at him.

"Not now unless you don't want to be with me the I will have trouble." He said grabbing my hips and pulling me to him.

"Of course I want to be with you baby…just not in here, lets go in the bedroom," I said smiling. He picked me up again and carried me to the back. I smiled as wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we got to the bedroom he laid me on the bed, I slid to the middle and he got on top of me.

"You know, it's hard to believe that we have know each other a year. It seems like yesterday when we first saw each other." I said with a smile as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Time flies when your having fun." He said.

"and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said."

"So your saying we always have fun?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh…" I smiled and lifted my head meeting his lips in a passionate kiss. I could feel his tongue probing my lips begging for entrance into my mouth and I happily parted my lips.

When the kiss broke I looked into his eyes and still couldn't believe I was married to this man. He's amazing, I love him so much. I don't think I have ever loved a man as much as I love Randy. He's amazing. The way he looks at me and talks to me just makes my legs go weak.

"You know I was hoping we could have a wonderful romantic night together tonight but I'm so tired… Maybe tomorrow, I mean we do have all week since you got the week off."

"Okay baby, how about we get a shower then go to bed. And maybe tomorrow we can ride horses if your up to it." He said as he got off the bed.

"Randy, I'm pregnant not dying I'll ride horses no matter what and besides I'm only two months along anyways so the doctor said I could do whatever I want until I'm three months along." I said as I got up. I smiled and went into the bathroom with Randy. I was hoping he wouldn't get to out of hand when we were in the shower.

"Good."

After our nice long shower we got into the bed not really wanting to do anything.

"Randy?" I said as I pulled the covers up to me and covered up mine and Randy's bare bodies.

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned on his side and wrapped his arm around me with his hand on my stomach.

"I love you. Your amazing."

"I love you too, but I'm not the amazing one, you are."

"No you are."

"Don't start." He said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Fine. Goodnight baby." I rolled over on to my side and kissed him. I tried to pulled away so I could go to sleep but he wouldn't let me. He moved so he was on top of me, never breaking the kiss.

When the kiss broke I looked up at him barely seeing him through the dim light.

"Is that a signal that you want round two?" I asked.

"Maybe." He leaned down and starting kissing my neck and I couldn't help but moan as he did.

"Alright if your gonna tease me I'm gonna get up.." I said with a smile.

"Your not going anywhere." He said against my neck as he took my arms and pinned them above my head, holding them with one of his hands.

"Fine but please, please don't tease me."

"No promises." He said with a smirk.

"There better be a promise!" He grabbed a condom and put it on so he wouldn't hurt anything in me or hurt the baby.

He snickered after looking down at me and started kissing my neck again. I couldn't stand his game so I thrust my hips up and he slide inside of me just a little.

"Somebody is in a hurry." He said as he looked down at me.

"I told you not to tease me damn it!"

"I'm not."

"So, just fuck me damn it!"

He laughed and slide into me, filling me to the limit. I loved to feel him in me but for some reason it feels so much better since I'm pregnant. He started slow pace and I love it but I need harder and faster.

"Randy, please harder, faster." I moaned as he I looked up at him.

"Are you sure, what about the baby?"

"Just don't do it to hard and it will be fine."

"Alright." He picked up his pace and it felt amazing. Over the time we have been together he has figured out how to work my body and make me feel things I never felt before.

With one final thrust Randy spilled his seed into the condom at the same time that I hit my climax. He collapsed on top of me but didn't hurt me. He pulled out of me and laid beside me then pulled me into his arms.

"I love you." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too baby." he said as he held me close. We both drifted off into a well needed sleep. I know my future will be great with this man.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter sucked I had no inspiration what so ever so I couldn't really figure out what to write so please continue to read. :D**


	9. Chapter 9: His little Sister

~Angela's POV~

It has been one year and nine months since Randy and I started going out and all that stuff with John happened. John, Randy and I worked everything out and are now close. We got married about seven months ago and know I'm in a hospital laying in a bed about to have our first child as a married couple. If it wasn't for Randy I would not be here, I wouldn't have made it, but he's not here. He's gone on tour and about five states over.

I was lying in the bed in pain, hot and I wanted Randy. He's the only person in the world I want right now. Our little boy is on the way and I want nothing more than to hold Randy's hand and have him help me through this. My mom was here but it's not who I wanted, I wanted Randy.

As I laid in the bed I heard a male voice talking to the nurse outside the door. I hoped it was Randy but when the door opened I realized it was John.

"Damn it John, where's Randy?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I don't know I thought he was behind me.. Wait here he is." He said opening the door more as Randy stormed in.

"Randy!" I near about shouted as he came into the room and right over to me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner baby, there was no way to get through the traffic."

"It's alright, the only thing that matters is that yours here now" I said with a smile, but that smile didn't last long as I had another contraption.

Once it was over and I was trying to rest the doctor came in as John and my mom left the room.

"Hello, you must be Randy.." She said as her and Randy shook hands.

"Yes that's me." He dropped his hand back and grabbed mine and smiled at me.

"Well I just came to tell you, we got a delivery room all set and it's time for that little one to come out into the world." She said with a smile. I took a deep breath and nodded. Randy grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay baby, I'm here with you." He said with a smile.

When they got me into the delivery room I was scared to death. I barely knew what to do but I knew Randy was here and I was ready.

It went so slow with so much pain I didn't know if I could do it but I did, and now I'm in the recovery room and I just woke up from a peaceful sleep. I opened my eyes and saw Randy sitting on the couch.

"Randy?" I asked as I opened my eyes. He looked over and smiled when he saw I was awake. He got up and walked over to me, giving me a kiss and smiling.

"You feel okay babe?" He asked.

"Yeah, how's the baby?" I asked.

"I don't know they haven't brought him in here yet."

"Oh.. Okay wake mw up when they bring him in here.." I said pulling the blanket up and closing my eyes.

"Your going back to sleep? You just woke up." Randy said as he laid his hand on my hip.

"You try having a eight pound thing come out of you and say your not tired…" I said opening my eyes and looking at him.

"My bad.. I just wanted to look at you that's all."

"Look at me while I'm sleeping I don't want to stay up."

Just as I closed my eyes someone knocked on the door and a nurse came in.

"Mrs. Orton, We have someone that you might want to meet." She said with a smile before another nurse came in with one of those rolling baby bed things. All I could see was a blue blanket and a small head with just a little of brown hair. I sat up and watched as the nurse picked him up and hand him to me. I couldn't hold back the tears, he was so precious and I couldn't believe he was mine, mine and Randy's. He looks just like his dad with those bright blue eyes that pop.

I looked over at Randy and he had the biggest smile on his face as he looked down at our baby boy.

"I cant believe it, he's ours Randy." I said with a smile as I looked at the baby then at Randy.

"He looks like his mom." He said with a smile.

"No, he looks like you, he has your eyes."

"Fine but I think he looks like you."

"So, do we have a name yet?" The nurse asked before me and Randy got physical.

"Um… Not yet but we will soon." I said as I looked at her.

"Okay I will be back soon to check on you." She said with a smile before walking out with the other nurse.

"Do you want to hold your son Randy?" I asked smiling.

"What do you think?" He asked with a smirk.

"All right mister smarty-farty you keep that up and you wont get to hold him.." I said looking at him with a smile.

"Well that wont work, he's mine to. Not just yours." I handed him the baby and looked at my boys.

"He could be.."

"Yeah, whatever." Randy rolled his eyes and looked down at the little boy he was holding in his arms. Randy started to play with him they both got the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Looks like we've got a future fourth generation superstar on our hands." I said as I watched him ball his little fist up.

"The next Orton." He said with a smile.

"We cant forget about Alanna, maybe she can be a diva!" I said with a smile.

"Maybe, or she can hang with you when she's at our place and not have to worry about that.."

"True." I continued to watch Randy as he played with that baby boy and I felt tears rolling down my checks. I love to see Randy smile and I don't think I have ever seen him smile this much. Not even on our wedding day. Yeah, he smiled a lot, but not near as much as he his right now playing with that baby.

"Anthony Keith Orton." I said randomly as I watched Randy paly our son.

"What?" Randy asked looking at me.

"Anthony Keith Orton, That's what I want to call him. After you and John." I said with a smile.

"I like that but are you sure after me and John?" He asked.

"Yes we can call him Andy or Keith, take your pick."

"Um… Andy it sounds like my name."

"Okay but if I call you and he comes running I will blame you." I said smiling, "Now, let me hold my baby." I said with a smile. Randy handed him to me and I looked down at him then I looked at the door when I heard it open. It was John and our mom.

"There's he is, the newest member of the family." My mom said as she walked over to my bed with a smiled. "What did you name him?" She asked.

"Anthony Keith Orton. After Randy and John." I said with a smile.

"I like it.." John said with a smile as he looked down at his new nephew.

"Mom do you want to hold him?" I asked.

"Yes." She carefully took him from me and smiled as she held her new grandson.

I knew this would work out. I have a great family, a wonderful husband and to top it all off a precious little baby boy that is now my entire life. I don't think my life could get any better. From the day I first meet my family I knew everything would be okay. That was almost two years ago and now I know I was right everything is okay. This is how my life turned out as _**His little sister**_.

~THE END~

**So.. What do you guys think? Yes, this is the end but I am thinking about a sequel but I do not know yet. This thing a has gave me many of head aches over the past week or two but now I am done. Please tell me what you think and I will consider writing a part two. I am also working on a new story. I'm not sure when it will be up but it should be up very soon. Please let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
